shin_megami_tensei_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer Pressly
Background Born on September 21st, 1993, Spencer Pressly became the host of Shin Megami Tensei Network with the first episode of what then was called the Persona Podcast on August 8th, 2012. His shameless attitude, vibrant personality, and unique face captured the hearts of many, with the podcast rising to be the most popular Shin Megami Tensei cast on the internet, despite the fact that Lauren and Will, two members present on a portion of the first episodes, have since then left the show. Spencer worked at GameStop for a good amount of time after transitioning into a job at UPS around August 6th, 2015, where he posted a video congratulating the group for reaching 3,000 members while complaining about his new job, which he describes as "Tetris, but not fun.", as he has to stack boxes into manageable storage positions. As of Link 80, Spencer states that he has a new job, talking about his experiences on the first day of it. However, he did not state what such a job would be, only talking about how he wanted to arrive early to it on his first day. He vented his disappointment for such a new job on Link 82. On the Social Link with Michael Yum, Spencer admitted that he had worked at both FedEx and UPS. Affiliation with the SPCR Spencer appears to be okay with the happenings of the SPCR (Spencer Pressly Central Republic), saying: "It makes me laugh, I'll say that.", and: "They know that I do not get mad at people having fun at my pictures and my dumb face.". He describes the SPCR as "worshiping him in a very weird way". Overall, Spencer seems to be lukewarm on the idea of a cult based entirely off of him, as he is definitely aware of how unorthodox the religion is, yet seemingly proud, at least in a small way, of what he has created. He currently hasn't made any posts about it on the group about the cult, reinforcing his lukewarm stance on the topic and showing his modesty. Role in ''Spencer Megami Tensei'' .]] Spencer wakes up in his bed with Waffles and Melissa waiting for him to wake up, as they wish for a friendly face after seeing the chaos unfold after the "Disappearance". The only description he gets of what happened to the figures of power within the United States is a shaky recollection by Waffles and Melissa. Stepping outside, Spencer is launched into an adventure in which he is faced with many choices that have no "right" option. Spencer represents neutrality in the tale of Spencer Megami Tensei, despite the fact that he can go down both the chaos and law route. His choices are all that of the player's, and characters will treat him differently based on what choices he makes. Spencer has good all-around stats and fights using a combination of zan skills (just like Yosuke) and various specials. His specials are mostly sound (a new element) or physical in type, with him attacking by whispering a combination of the words "beige, taint, and moist" into the enemy's ear or going "Fast and Loose" on them. Victory Quotes: Upon winning: "Fast AND loose! What a great fight!" Upon leveling up: "DID YOU SEE THAT YOSUKE!?" Upon getting loot: "Look at all this stuff... It's just like a collector's edition!" Trivia *Spencer's favorite Persona game is 4. His favorite Shin Megami Tensei game is Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. * Spencer is a collector of limited editions for Video Games. He also has three 3ds's and two PsVitas-something that his co-host Melissa always points out when the topic is brought up. Spencer also collects Disney Infinity figures, and, as he has stated on Link 71, he owns every figure available. * Spencer is in a lovey dovey relationship with his girlfriend for a year. Spencer says he would start out by saying a bit about his girlfriends background, how they met, followed by what they like to do for fun, and stuff they enjoy doing together. *Spencer is by far the most explicit of the hosts. From bringing up terms like "Poop Socking" in Link 72 , and "Slow Jerking", as well as deciding whether or not to buy Melissa (A Jewish person) a copy of Mein Kampf for Hanukkah in the Persona 3 Movie Marathon, Spencer has constantly brought forth the fact that he isn't ashamed of anything. Needless to say both Waffles and Melissa respond almost always with "Oh My God Spencer!" or "Jesus Christ!" *Much like Will, Spencer is a huge fan of Hideo Kojima and Metal Gear Solid. As of now, Spencer has had at least 3 Episodes all about Metal Gear Solid and dozens where he has made references or stopped to bring up something about the series. *Spencer has an odd obsession with Yosuke and Yuri Lowenthal, even saying that he is a "Brosuke": A nickname for Yosuke and a term used to describe his fans, as well as people who like the relationship between Yu and Yosuke. *Spencer has stated in Link 78 that he does not mind all the jokes and memes about him, saying that they make him laugh. *Spencer has stated in Link 63 that he doesn't mind people posting about other things in the group besides SMT or Persona, saying: "We're not robots. People are allowed to like more than one series.". This irritates Melissa, who just finds it annoying, and even goes far to say that they are spamming it to the group. *Spencer has had a Shadow version of himself as of Link 59. It has since showed up one other time during another revival of the SPCR. *In Link 43 Spencer told a story where there was a risk for a shooting at his college and he was too interested into a trial in DanganRonpa 2 to notice. In fact, it took Spencer till a third Police officer with an assault rifle to walk past him to notice to notice that anything was wrong. *Spencer has shown a great ignorance towards multiple things in life, examples include asking whether not ducks have stomachs, to not knowing that things like whey exist. Probably his most infamous moment is in Link 43, where he didn't know that Jewish people had the same Bible as Christians and that Christians were the ones to "steal" the book for themselves. He then went on to confuse the word for the Jewish Bible (Torah) with yamakas, and continued, confusing yamakas with dreidels. On Link 82, he even asked if bats were birds. Needless to say, Waffles and Melissa tend to call him out on these mistakes and correct him accordingly. *In the social link with the members of the Spencer Megami Tensei I and II team, Spencer incorrectly exclaimed his surprise at Victor Vi Nguyen being "not Chinese", thinking that Nguyen was a Chinese last name. Category:Trivia Category:Roles in Spencer Megami Tensei Category:Admin Category:Host